Changing my Life
by cacapadil
Summary: I was sure nothing could change my life, but then my best friend got hit by a ball in his head by people who would change his life and mine, for good i hope.
1. Knowing

My life could be different you know?

I probably would be at some place far away from here and doing something useful like being in a top office working as publisher but no, i'm still stuck at this lame city with lame people who only cares about the price of tomatoes.

Of course there still people here that make difference like my parents, who i live with, and my best friend, Godfrey. He always make my days worth of waking up with his stupids jokes and huge sense of fashion,well it's a little exaggerate but i like the vibrant colors and sometimes 'diva' style (only in special occasions).

At school we were inseparables and now it's even worst, sometimes he sleeps over at my house during a whole parents don't mind because they love God, like really love. They always talk about his great grades and beautiful green eyes and i'm like: ok. Because i know he doesn't have that kind of treatment at his is sad, but i don't talk a lot about this issue knowing he doesn't like.

My mom was probably doing some grocery shop and dad is working at the General Hospital of Columbus, he is a trauma doctor or something like that i never really understood what exactly. Godfrey is at his cousin's house on Westerville and will be here as soon as possible.

I'm reading this really boring book about some guy who is addicted to watch football and his girlfriend likes him but doesn't want to compete with his games so she leaves him...i don't know the final yet but i think will be really predictable.I hear the door bell ringing and look up to see who is coming into the bookstore.

Yes, after i graduate from high school i stayed here, at this city, and now i'm studying in the morning and working after in a bookstore near the college where me and Godfrey attend.

The old woman who just arrived is looking at the cooking section and i smile a little because that made me remember my grandmother, she loved to cook and she always called me to taste her recipes when i was a child.

My smile faded and i regret of thinking about her right now.

"Excuse me,but how much is this book dear?"

"US 20"

"Thank you..."

She grabbed her purse handing me the money and after i gave her a plastic bag she smiled at me, a happy smile.

Today is sunday morning so the store is really empty and only a few more people buys some magazine or a book after the old lady. At the end of my work i saw that my phone is vibrating and i pick up him quickly wondering on how many times someone was calling me.

"Hey girl!"

"How's the trip?"

" I'm almost at Col, so get your ass to your house and wait for me there! I have tons of stuff to tell you !"

"Uou, you know how to make me anxious God...hate you."

"See you"

"Off to my house"

I cleaned some shelfs and after that i picked my stuff and went straight home, ignoring some bitches at the bus stop who called me names, such ass: loser girl. Well, they are not different from me if they are still here.

Climbing the stairs of my house i notice a different smell coming from the kitchen, i ignored at first and now i was heading to my sweet peaceful room.I caught a book that my Creating Writing teacher recommended yesteray at my class and sat on my bed waiting Godfrey to arrive.

I heard voices in the first floor and i'm absolutely sure that my boy arrived and now is talking to my mom who is in the kitchen making the dinner.

Heavy steps towards my bedroom when suddenly my best friend emerges from the door with a stupid smile and grinning at me.

"Ok, spill it out right now G!"

"Bossy!"

He sounded as he is having fun making me sat down next to me and then he laughed.

"So... You know that my cousin loved to search for guys for me, and i really appreciate that but after the strange-stalker-guy incident i stopped to incentive my cousins attempt to hook me up with someone ever again..."

"Oh, i remember!He scared out the shit of you...and me too."

"Yeah, so i was clearing my head, because she wanted to go to a gay club with me! Imagine me on one of those places...it's soooo not i was walking down her street when i saw a ball coming in my direction and hitting me."

"Well that explains your purple eye and your stupid smile."

"Ignoring that...The next thing i know is a cute boy helping me to stand up asking if i was okay,i saw someone running towards us and i think it was his brother, whatever, the cute boy chatted with his brother and then he said that he would take care of me-"

"Oh my God,he was flirting with you or just being nice?"

"Just let me finish...Then we were walking and talking with each other and he study at Neil Young University!

"But...it's here!"

"I know! He said he and his family were spending the week there but they live here, in Columbus and then he asked me my number."

I made a really awkward sound while hugging him and he laughed too.

"But i don't think we are dating...yet."

"But i'm sure he liked you! You are a hot piece of ass honey."

"Oh and where did you learn to speak like that?"

"I think in some book at my work."

"You and your addiction to books...well, tomorrow after college he invite me for a coffee between 15 street and 14 st East."

"You have to tell my mom because you know how she loves to know about your love life cuz her daughter doesn't have any."

He thrown a book at me.

"Julian's brother is kinda of hot, i will introduce him to you later..."

"So the cute guy has a name: Julian!"

"Shut up! His name is Julian Archibald, he is studying Engineer at Neil Young, his favorite band is Simple Pan and he loves that French singer, Carla Bruni. When he was little he dreamed to be a astronaut and met the President. He and his brother attended Dalton High School at Westerville and-"

"You spent all day there talking to him?"

Another book tossed at me.

"No silly, just the whole afternoon and i even met his parents!They were super worried that one of his son's blind me or something serious...And his mother even made a joke about me and Julian."

"Like what?"

"Nothing bad really, just kind off awkward. After a little chat she seemed dazzled with something that i said and then she said: Oh you are such a gentleman,i wish my boy date someone like you! And then Julian's brother laughed really loud making me embarrassed with the situation and when i was walking to my house i started to think in how his mother knows that i play for the other team...What?"

"Honey...you serious is asking that to yourself? How that guy in you English class or the teacher of Design knows your preference?The same way me,my parents,Julian and his mother knows..."

"When we met in Junior High you had a crush on me if i may remember you."

"It's because you were so kind and attention with me, a really gentleman...and i've never knew another boy who talked to me like the way you talked when you approach me at the first day, so, sorry Honey."

"Don't have to Jane, but seriously, i'm super anxious for tomorrow!"

"You know what your gonna say to him that will make him delirious with you?"

He raised a eyebrow and i got closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"That you want to kiss him badly."

"Naughty!"

We both started to laugh and then we start to talk about our English assignment of the week about Classic Literature, we opted for Peter Pan because was my favorite book when I was a little girl and because God thinks Peter is cute,my best friend has a 'thing' for cute things and people...Why he likes me? I don't have a clue even know, after years of acquaintanceship.

My mom yelled from the kitchen saying that the dinner was ready and me? I was just imagining my parents look when discovering that Godfrey has a date and i'm still more single than a mom probably will create some site about "How to Make my Old Daughter to Go Out With Boys", i'm just 19...and i'm still stuck in this city.


	2. First Encounter

In the next day Godfrey wears his best t-shirt and his best jacket to go to his 'coffee date',when i said that, i think he glared at me but obviously i ignored. I have to say this, he is really hot with the special outfit. A black jeans with a black t-shirt and a red leather jacket to make him look fashion and simple at the same time,i want him to dress me everyday from now on.

We both attended English class and Theatre History together so i notice some guys checking him out, even the straight ones and what made me laugh was the dead looks some girls trowed at me when saw me with Godfrey between classes,oh they don't even suspect?

The last bell rang and i was begging to him to let me go to the coffee house with him just to see the 'cute' Julian with my own eyes, i didn't even have to enter the said that was afraid that this thing doesn't work out and was really close to a panic attack, he never panics, like ever! I think i panic more than he and i never panic too...well only when my books ends but- ok back to the point. I never saw him so nervous like this and this means only something: that he is already enchanted with the cute boy.

If that guy breaks his heart i swear to God, the real God, that i will go after him and torture him like north koreans do with the enemy.

We arrived at the coffee and i stayed outside waiting for Godfrey to sit in a empty table and wait for the i'm nervous. And the waitress is looking at me like i'm crazy because i am with my face glued to the glass to see better at inside.

He was checking his clock every 5 minutes and looked really upset after some guy was late 20 minutes and still didn't show up...wait! There is a guy talking to Godfrey now and he sat in the table next to my best friend.

Oh.

He IS cute.

His hair is dark blond and his eyes were really beautiful, i think they were blue but my vision was a little bad to notice the exactly he smiled i notice that it formed really cute dimples on his check and every time Godfrey touched his arm he looked down to his shoes avoiding eye contact with my shy.I liked him, he has a sincerely smile, that i never saw before,like he was truly happy.

"Ok, just marry both of you."

I whispered to myself.

"He almost punched me when i said that earlier."

What the fuck?

I turned around and a tall guy was at my side looking at the same direction as he is talking to me exactly? And why he is looking at a cute-gay-couple on a date?

The tall guy has some trickles on the corner of his eyes,he must be tired or something, and beautiful emerald iris that were so perfect that made me has a dark blond hair like Julian but a little more blond and- wait a minute.

"Who are you?"

I placed my hands on my waist to look pissed and for him answer the only thing he did was laugh and even putting a hand over his chest to indicate that he was .

"I would ask the same to you, but you must be Godfrey friend right?"

"And you Julian's brother?"

"Guilty."

Ok, this is getting strange and i'm already late for my i will call God to know every single detail.

"Sorry, i have to go."

"We should hang out someday...just to know each other!"

I stared a him confused and he was with a big smile on his face trying to impress me or men are so direct?I like to have the choice to doubt, i like mystery and not knowing what he will do at the next this guy is probably looking for a quick fuck and bye bye, i'm not interested to be someone's another girl...i not even sure of what i want to be.I stopped to think when he touched my arm pulling me closer to him in the middle of the street and in front of a family place, what the fuck he is thinking.

"You can't skip work and have fun with me today?I' m sure you wont't regret."

"Oh, i'm sure you can find another girl to have fun let's see...on a street corner?But i think they only accept cash..."

"Geez, you have a boyfriend?Because i can't think of a explanation to you turn me down baby."

"Quick lesson 'baby' : try to know the girl,at least her name before asking her to have fun with you 'kay? Goodbye Julian's brother."

"Sweet day Godfrey's friend."

He was smiling again, and i don't know why that made me intrigued.I ran to work because i was already 10 minutes late.

will be really angry.

After a quick speech about 'why i can't be late to work' from i sat on the balcony and after a while a girl around my age asked me where she can find 'Hamlet' by Shakespeare and i gladly helped her and notice that my generation is not totally lost. When i started to talk about Tristan & Isolda she got really interested and even bought the book too. A couple came after that looking for a Italy Guide,it seems they will go there to their honeymoon in september.A men in suit entered the store and started to read some books at the Fantasy Section, i went to help him and he asked me to help him look a book for his son who loves stories about dragons and witches.

Today was good day for business and i'm glad i could at least sell a lot of books to compensate my delayed was already 8pm and i was packing my things when i heard the door bell ringing,i looked up and saw Julian and Godfrey entering and chatting about something.

Wait,what?I'm already meeting him?I didn't brush my hair in the morning and i wasn't wearing nice clothes,i will make Godfrey embarrassed...He will hate me and-

"Jane?Stop staring, i know we both are really good looking but-"

"Shut up."

"And now she's back..."

I saw Julian smiling nervous as he looked at me and i gave a glare to Godfrey, the cute boy was obviously at least i'm not alone on the ship.

"So, Julian, this is my best friend and my family, Jane Stone...And this is Julian Archibald."

"Nice to meet you Jane, Godfrey talked a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Only good things, don't worry."

He laughed a little nervous about saying something that he shouldn' .

"I heard a lot about you too, like how you gave him a purple eye."

"Actually, my brother kicked the ball, but i didn't catch so i think is my fault."

That jerk.

"Don't worry Jul, it doesn't hurt anymore..."

"God and I, will grab some dinner, you want to come Jane?"

Oh my God, i should say no to give them the time alone or i should say yes to get know my best friend crush better?Tough choice here.

"Come with us Jane! It will be fun! I think Nate will go too then you could hang out with him and then it will be a couples date!"

"Don't be too happy at this time of the day God, i'm working since 2pm..."

"And I don't think Jane will like Nate,he's kinda a jerk with girls, specially beautiful girls."

"You definitely passed my test, Julian!"

They both laugh and then i said something that i shouldn't say.

"He is a jerk, sorry but that guy is really something."

"You meet my brother?"

"Hum, yes...i was-i was spying you two at the coffee and i think he was too."

"No, i will kill him later! I said to him not to follow me...man, i'm so sorry Jane."

"Don't worry, i think he was worried about you, like i was about Godfrey."

"Yeah, he is a good brother,the best i is a little super protective sometimes but i like the attention."

"You both seemed really close that day."

Now we were all walking down the street while talking about the first meeting of this two lovebirds.

"It's funny but he encourage me to ask you out,he said: hot guys don't appear in your life everyday little bro."

"So, he was our cupid?I think i should thank him."

Hum, the mood changed to something really suffocating and then i notice Julian grabbing Godfrey hand and i almost said a 'ownnn' , i picked up my phone and took a photo of these two who get really red after.I love to tease.

"The date went really well for you two then."

They both stared at each other and i think i should go home but then Godfrey stand up saying that he will buy ice cream for is me and Julian, alone at the table, so. Got this opportunity to ask him.

"Julian honey, can you give me your number? I want to be able to contact you when your not with Godfrey."

"Oh, sure..."

He pressed the buttons on my cel and i did the same with his.

"Thanks."

"Welcome,hum...what are you studying at CU?I think God never said exactly what,only that you two are In two classes together."

"Liberal arts, majoring in Creative writing and you?

"Awesome,now i understand why you work at a bookstore, Engineer and majoring in Chemistry. "

"Super brain huh?"

We started to laugh and we saw Godfrey arriving trying to not let the ice cream fall down on the ground.

"Nate is studying Music at NYoung...He is really good,last christmas he did a cover of 'All i want for christmas is you' and almost made me cry, my mom and dad loved it too and-"

"Jane, his brother is a jerk but is talented, i already heard him singing and it was breathless."

"Hum, now i know why he is such a ladys man..."

"Yes, probably because girls like boys that has a band or something, well i'm happy with fashion guys."

I almost choke with this declaration of Julian to , they are staring at each other, where should a go?Run Jane! it's the perfect moment for a first kiss and you are here making them to stop what they were almost doing.

"This is a family place fags."

A old men said while passing our table and i got up and caught his t-shirt waiting for a apology coming from him.I stared at the guy and he was smiling angrily at me,like i did something bad.

Julian and Godfrey were looking at us a little nervous but God knows i hate this kind of people so he just stayed out of my way while i want to solve the problem here.

"Girl,stop touching me, you are lesbian right?I don't want to be infected."

I heard Godfrey muttering something like 'he signed his death now".I smiled at him and punched him really hard on his face, well at least all the sexual frustration and box lessons served for something.

The guy fall on the ground and i step on his chest not making weight.

"I should get a doctor for you, because you are the problem here pal."


	3. Start of Something

We all ran before someone called the police or something showed up.

Godfrey and Julian holding hands and i alone behind them,we were almost at my house and i recognize the guy who was standing with his back on a mast in the can he knows i live here?

Julian probably called him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chill out baby, i'm only here because i don't want my brother spend all day without me."

"How do you know where i live?"

"The same way i know you made a fuss in the dinner earlier..."

"The guy deserved, mind his business that i mind mine."

Julian went to his brother side and said something to him that i didn't heard but made Nathaniel glare.

I got really nervous suddenly and Godfrey turned to me confused.

"Go sleep dear,tomorrow we talk ok?"

He gave me two kisses on the check and i smiled at him thanking him with my eyes.

"Thanks and sweet dreams."

"I should thank you too..."

"Bye bye Julian and you...bye."

I entered my house and saw my mom spying at the was giggling with herself and when noticed me she jumped a little.

"What are you doing mom?"

"Nothing...Ok, who are these two guys with Godfrey?Potentials boyfriends?"

I collapsed on my bed while my mom followed me till my bedroom.

"The shorter one is the guy Godfrey is dating and the other one his brother."

"Oh my! They are super gorgeous!"

"Yeah, sure..."

I don't know if it was my tiredness or the adrenaline passing, but i think i heard my mom saying something like:" i want a grandson with those eyes". After that all went black.

Woking up the next morning was...strange probably should say.I sat up on my bed when i was searching my cellphone to turn off the alarm when i felt another body besides me,like in my bed next to me and it wasn't my mom because i couldn't feel boobs,it was definitely a man...not my dad or Godfrey.

The strange was wearing a jeans with a navy polo making his hair a lot more blond than before and it made me contemplate a little.I almost forgot that there was a man, a strange man in my bed, but then i heard a amused laugh and my mind went back to normal.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and your mother invited me to eat a omelet...it was nice of her, i was indeed a lot hungry when i heard someone yelling on the street "come here cute guy", it sort off remind me of Godfrey and-"

"I meant HERE, in MY bed and in MY room...even at MY house!"

He was surprised for a instance and then he sat up in my bed, in MY bed...Yes, i was freaking out ok?Why does my mom even invited him here in the first place.

Dammit, he was dazzling.I didn't know another adjective at the moment so o went with this is at me with a cute dimple on his left check, i have a thing for dimples as i notice recently.

"Calm down, i am just waking you up...well, i saw you sleeping and you seemed a little tired so i lie down and then you started to freak out."

"Just get out! My God my mom let a creepy enter my room."

"I'm not a creepy!"He stayed at my door and then i smell something unusual."I think breakfast is ready."

What have i done in my previous life that even my mom is crazy?

For some strange reason i got really nervous when i went downstairs, afraid of what i would find in the if my mom is showing him my baby photos?What if my dad is making that stupid jokes about my favorites tv shows?What if she is telling Nathaniel that he has to marry me and give her beautiful grandchild's?And the list goes on.

She was talking about a recipe of lasagna to Nathaniel and telling that time when Godfrey almost burned my house trying to dad always laughs,well he laughs at all stupid things i do or my best friend does.

"Honey!What a remarkable boy Nathaniel is!"

"Thanks Miss Stone,and may i just say what a incredible omelet you've done!"

"Thanks dearie,why the two of you don't just go grab a movie or something."

"Mom is just 10 am and i already have plans with God."

"Godfrey will go to our house, Julian said something about Harry Potter marathon."

"Perfect! Then Jane will go to your house and all of you have fun!It will be like a double date."

"Calm down woman i think that is enough of talk, let the kids eat."

After that she became really quite, i could almost hear my blood running trough my veins,and that is really creepy. Creepy like the way Nathaniel os looking at me while drinking his orange juice.

When we were going outside i bumped in him and he stared at me confused.

"Why did you enter my house?"

"Because of the same reason i was looking for your exactly house earlier,i had to tell you something."

"Go on..."

"Hum, thanks for yesterday.I should be there to punch the asshole but you did in my place, so thank you."

"You're welcome, well he did deserve that...He was so ignorant that he even call me lesbian like it's an insult."

"You are?"

"What?"

"Lesbian."

"No, but why the hell you wanted to know...forget it,just leave me alone."

"But Godfrey will probably be at my house now, they were going to start the marathon really early...Check you phone if you don't believe me."

I mumbled something that i didn't even know what and caught my .There is a message.

'Janey, i forgot to tell you that today i will spent the day with Julian and you are invited! HP marathon! We sent Nate to drag you here...be nice.'

Why 'be nice'? My friend doesn't know the situation i'm currently why i would be nice with Nathaniel?He is a jerk even if he is a super brother.

"Well, shall we go?"

As we walk down the street i notice that he didn't say anything about this morning,even an apology. We are both in silence minding our own thoughts when a group of girls stop near Nathaniel and starts a conversation with him ignoring my presence.

I don't know what was he saying but he gestured to me and three pairs of eyes stared at me in a awkward way...maybe anger?

He smiled and waved at them while gesturing to me caught up with him.

Man are really funny sometimes.

"Jealous now,love?"

"Don't call me that and no, why should i?"

"Don't worry that girls are super not my type..."

"What's your type then?"

Oh, i didn't mean to sound like that but my mouth sometimes moves without my permission...dammit, he will never forget that and will play with that.

"Hum...the type of girl who care for other people and helps then, the type who will listen to me and not just see my pretty face...i like challenges too."

I don't know if it was something in his eyes or the way he said that but i suddenly hold my breath thinking, he is indeed a pretty face but i know he is something more than that...and i don't even like him. And what he meant with that he likes a challenge?I'm a challenge?

While i was zooming out he caught my hand and it felt good somehow, i'm not saying that i like him or anything like that ,it just that his hand with mine feels splendid.

Thanks God, the real one, he doesn't read minds.

We are now in front of a big white house with columns in the front with a balcony above 's like that houses in old moves where the royalty mades balls for the princess or prince, it's really is even a big yard in front and we are crossing him, and i think i'am with my mouth open like idiot because Nathaniel is looking at me giggling like when i'am reading a funny part in some book.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything..."

We entered the house and inside was so clean that suddenly i want grab eggs and trow in the floor just to see if it is possible to clean. There is a lot of pictures in every table, shelf of the hall and when we entered the living room i saw a big TV with a big collection of movies under the TV and there is two sofas, one center table and Godfrey making out with Julian...wait a second.

"Let's join them,love?"

Nathaniel said scaring the hell out of Godfrey that pulled away from Julian who crashed on the floor after falling from the sofa. They were both glaring at us but then i laughed.

"God, if you just see your face now..."

"Hey, that guy is my baby brother..."

"I'am feeling like in those movies when i girl invites a boy to her house while the parents are away and-"

"In that case the parents arrive and caught them, thankfully is us and not my parents..."

Me and Nathaniel were both busy imagining the scene and laughing that we didn't notice that Godfrey and Julian were staring at us with amused smiles and changing looks between them.

"I know we are both very interesting people but i want to know why suddenly you both are so friendly with each other..."

"Well we-"

I stopped Nathaniel before he says something really embarrassing.

"We are both enjoying the situation...and he eat with me breakfast."

"Oh, so you really went to her house."

Julian said grabbing his glass of water.

"Yeah,i went to her room to wake her up, she is really cute sleeping."

"Shut up Nathaniel...It's not what you are thinking God so don't even finish your thoughts."

The couple stared at me and Nathaniel for seconds and then collapsed on the couch but now with a safe distance between them.

Nathaniel sat besides his brother and i was going to sit next to Godfrey but then i notice that God is in the edge of the couch so the only place left is besides my worst nightmare.

I went to the other sofa ,clearly i felt eyes on my back.I will not sit near Nathaniel, not now and not ever.

"Ok, let's start..."

Julian said and the lights went off.

Jesus, i was almost sleeping in the middle of the second my awful night of sleep i'am a warrior.I tuned my eyes and i saw Julian holding Godfrey next to him and he was with his eyes closed while Godfrey was enjoying the movie a little to caught me staring at the couple and went to join me on my exclusive couch, i am not liking the road of this.

"What are you doing?"

"I' m a little cold and i don't have anyone to hold me tight..."

He gave me puppy eyes while brushing his ayes seriously?He is like 21 years old and...well it does suits him.

"Call a hooker if you want to stay warm for the night."

"You wounded me thinking i could the kind of men who calls a woman like that, love."

"Don't call me that and what type of man are you then?"

He leans over me and i hold my breath unconsciously, he smells so good that i can't have the luxury of smell him, i'am afraid i could jump in him only to feel the smell, if that is even possible.

"The type of guy who knows what he wants...and now i want a hug."

"So...go ask other girl."

"But your so close...and i want my dreams to come true today."

"My my, you are so corny Nathaniel that even if i eat a rainbow i will not feel this feeling right now.."

"A good feeling?"

"No, the need to trow up."

"Ouch, my heart can't handle this stabs you make on me honey."

"Deal with it...honey."

He gave me a smile, i didn't understand why he was happy but then i heard a cof cof and i realize we were not alone in the room.

"I sleep for one hour and they are already on top of each other."

Shit, Nathaniel indeed was in top of me.

I pulled him out of me and i notice a little smile on his did that and was having fun with my embarrassment.

"Go have fun with your boy..."

"Yes, listen to Jane and go have some fun...i want to be alone with her..."

"Argh, you are impossible!"

"I know, but at the same time adorable."

"Oh my god, just kill me already."

The front door of the house closed in a rush and then i heard footsteps coming to the living room.

"Kids? I'm ho- oh, we have guests."

A elegant woman, their mother of course, looked at me and God was so beautiful, like an actress from a old movie, she was a mix of both of her sons. She have a delicate nose like Julian and expressionist eyes like Nathaniel.

"Hi mom, this is Godfrey,i think you will remember him..and that is Jane."

"Hello Godfrey, and hi Jane...What are you guys doing?"

"We are watching Harry Potter and-"

"Having fun on the couch..."

Nathaniel completed him making the mood of the place really awkward.

I gave him a little punch on the arm and he smiled at me, he is masoquist or something like that?

"Ignoring you honey, now Julian why don't you invite both of your friends to lunch with us...your father will be busy at the court today."

Then Nathaniel noticing my confusion look whispered in my ear making me shiver a little.

"He is a criminal Lawyer...always putting bad guys in jail."

"It's nice to see you again Miss Archibald...Julian always say what a awesome mom you are."

Godfrey has to be a lot polite...he has to impress his boyfriend mom.

"Thank you darling, and it's nice to see that your eye is better...well, excuse me, i have to make some calls."

When she leaves the room i sense Nathaniel besides me relaxing, why?It is his mother not something bad.

"It was so soon,i wanted to at least kiss you before introducing you to my mother..."

I don't know why but i laughed even if the joke was not so funny and it was about went red and Godfrey was...i don't know what kind of expression was that.

"Godfrey, can i talk to you for a moment outside?"

"Sure..."

Great, they leave me alone with creepy Nathaniel, but what they will talk about.

After both went outside i ran to the window and saw the two of them in front of each other in the middle of the was talking something and i'm not a CIA agent to know how to read lips so i was really worried because God was making a shocked face.

Someone laugh in my ear and Nathaniel was leaning on the window besides me and giggling like a stupid teenage girl.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure my baby bro is asking your baby friend to be his baby boyfriend."

"Oh..."

OH!I'm freaking out here!I want to slap me right now because how i didn't notice before?I think i'm making a stupid dance in front of Nathaniel, please, please i beg to not tape me right now.

"Baby, i think Julian is asking Godfrey not you...so chill out."

"I' m just so happy for my friend!I think i could climb a mountain right now."

"You are a little too happy for them...sure i am too but you, you're making this weird dance that it's kind of cute but..."

Stop right called me cute?This word is even in his vocabulary?

"Sorry if i'am happy for my friend but you don't know how he suffered in his life...i think i'm happy because he is accepted for the first time than only in my family."

He was standing too close to me but i didn't care.

"In high school he came out to his family and they were never supportive about he being gay and all, he kind of turned to my brother and i really love him..."

"Well, i didn't see Julian happy like that since the time i gave him a ticket to see West Side Story on the theater so i need to thank Godfrey later."

"You are a good brother Nathaniel, even if you are like...that."

"Like really hot and gorgeous?"

We both laugh.

"Godfrey likes you very much so treat him nicely...and thanks for, i don't know, but i kind feel like i have to thank you for something."

"You're welcome baby...and just so you know i really like you, i'm not joking when i call you honey or other things."

What i am suppose to say?I can't hear my head because my heart is beating so much, louder than my thoughs.


	4. Things Happen

He was looking at me but didn't seem to wait an answer so i just stared back at him not knowing that someone was taking a picture of us.

"What the hell God?"

I turned to see Julian and Godfrey giggling at us while i notice Nathaniel backing off and then he didn't say anything and went was weird.

"Ok, what was that?"

"What?You trying to blind me with the flesh?"

"No silly, you and Nathaniel!"

"Now you are silly, we were just seeing you two outside."

"Yeah, about that..."

Julian started but i rushed to stop him.

"Don't...me and your brother knows what is happening and i have to say one thing...CONGRATS!"

"Oh God,she actually screamed..."

I hugged both of them and saw someone watching us, i think it was Nathaniel but i couldn't tell exactly.

The couple in front of me grabbed hands and then they looked at each other like i was not there anymore.

"I think i will just go and be alone forever..."

"Stop being a dramaqueen, Jane...doesn't suits you."

"Idiot...well, i'm hungry so let's all eat something so we can "watch" the rest of the film..."

"Oh, okay...i will ask mom if she wants to join us or she will be busy with paperwork..."

"Is she a lawyer too?"

This time it was Godfrey who speak up.

"No, she is like a helps people who suffers from domestic violence being a counselor or something, right Jul?"

"You are so cute talking about this, it's like you saw a unicorn...ehem, yeah and she works sometimes with my father when the case is more complicate."

We heard a loud noise coming from upstairs and i saw Julian froze, he almost starts to run when we heard his mom.

"It's okay, i got it!"

Godfrey and me exchanged looks and then we realize that it was probably something falling to the ground, something best friend notice that his boyfriend was a little, i don't know, nervous? So he grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek. I looked in the direction where the stair was and then my stomach made a noise.

"L-et's go eat something..."

Julian says guiding God and me to the kitchen where we saw a lady making was probably almost 70 years or more and was rumbling a happy song while cutting she saw us i smiled.

"These are your friends honey?"

"Yeah, this beautiful girl is Jane and this gorgeous boy is my boyfriend,Godfrey."

"Oh! I heard you got yourself a good looking boy who is nice..."

"Wh- well i guess Nate has nothing to do anymore than talk about my life to everyone..."

Her laugh was like the sun, almost warming my heart.

"Jane,honey...i already heard about you too...You are Godfrey best friend right?"

"Yes, he is like family...so is Julian now."

"I see, you are really pretty, i guess there is a lot of boys chasing after you."

Now i'm embarrassed.

She was almost finishing the lunch when she turned to Julian making a suggest look.

"Everything ok upstairs?"

"I think so, mom is there."

I'am missing is everyone talking about?If they don't want to talk about i will not question then but i'm so curious.

"Anyone wants a Coke?"

Godfrey asks suddenly and i didn't know why but i felt relieve.

After all the sandwiches were eaten and the Coke is finished i sat down on the couch waiting for the couple get back from whatever place they are so i can watch my film ,but it was in that moment that i notice something while looking at the pictures.

I saw Nathaniel in just one frame and it was a new one like two years old or something, i could see a lot of photos of Julian baby, Julian with his fundamental diploma as a child on a bike. Nathaniel only appears in one where he is with Julian and his parents and they are hugging each other with big smiles, just Nathaniel that was smiling with a sad expression i eyes were a little darker than now and there was something about the way he was like a statue in the photo while everyone was hugging him like they were strangers or that he was shy.

"Jane, i have to go now so..."

"Already?Ok, sure...i want to finish the movie later ok?"

Julian looked at me and then smiled hugging didn't seemed surprised so i got a little confused.

"Ok,this is my boyfriend Jane so end this now."

"Jealous now God?Of me?"

I wanted to say bye to Julian's mom and Nathaniel but i didn't want to interrupt what they were doing upstairs.

Heading over the door i listened to the last lines Godfrey said.

"Let me know if anything happens okay?"

He kissed Julian and walked to me.

We were almost seeing my house when i turned to him.

"I know you are omitting something from me but i now it's something about Julian so i will ignore but just to you know...if it is something bad happening to Julian you can trust me, you know i care for him so if you want you can talk to me ok?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing..."

"Well,the mood is kinda of freaking me out so i will just say something stupid so we can both laugh."

Just me saying that made my friend laugh which made me feel relieved.

"Why is your mom watching us from the window?"

"It's a thing she does now...who knows what is going on in her head right?"

"True, and i love her because of this..."

He smiled at me and hugged me like he always does when we are parting from each other.

"Be fine Jane...and send your mother a big kiss."

"Sure hon, sleep well."

I saw him crossing the street and something in my heart made me pick my phone but i don't know what to do next...so i just stared at the visor blinking really lost.


End file.
